Many network-based applications and services that are currently in use or in development (including network-based question-and-answer applications and services) have a social aspect. For example, users of these applications are encouraged to establish connections with other users, or follow other users, for the purpose of forming virtual communities or forums via which the users can interact with one another and exchange information. Similarly, users of these applications may be encouraged to follow certain content sources, or subscribe to receive information relating to certain topics, answers to certain questions, and so forth. Many of these network-based applications and services rely partially, and in some cases almost entirely, on user-generated content—that is, content generated by the end-users of the particular application or service. The value of such applications and services to the users, and thus the success of any organization providing such applications and services, is heavily dependent upon the ability to attract and retain users who are willing to participate, for example, by consuming content, and/or interacting with other users by generating desirable, quality content that is to be shared with others.